The Girl with the Crimson Sword
by KierraTheHuman
Summary: Finn and Jake are lazing around, until they hear Ice King fighting with an unknown being. When Finn discovers what the thing is, he realizes he isn't the only human.Rating hits M around the end of Chp 5. Finn X O.C. This story contains violence, and some lemons later on. Lemons will end on Chp 7, when written.
1. Chapter 1-The Girl

The Girl With The Crimson Sword

Chapter One

Finn laid on his couch, his arms draping over the sides as he stared to the ceiling of the tree house. He let out a deep, bored sigh and slowly moved his head toward Jake's direction, who was playing a game on Beemo.

"What's the matter, Finn? You seem bummed about somethin'." Jake said, to break the silence. Finn sat up, "I don't know man. There's nothing to do! It strange that NOTHING has happened. There's no adventure!"

Suddenly, Jake grumbled and threw the controller on the ground. Beemo's face said 'Game Over'. Jake scratched his head, "Then, uh, why don't we just go adventuring then? I can't beat this new game Beemo showed me. So I'm bored too" he stretched himself to the couch where Finn sat limply.

Finn fixed his hat where it was slightly crinkled, and looked at Jake with a sly expression, "Why don't we go fight Ice King for fun or something? Something's bound to happen while we do that. It always happens, right?"

"Hrrm. Yeah, we could-" Jake was interrupted by the sound of yelling. Sounded like Ice King bickering over something stupid. But it sounded like a girl, too, was yelling.

"Hey, dude… You hear that?" Jake whispered. Finn turned his head towards the window and ran up to it, looking outside.

"Yeah, its Ice King… But someone else is there, too.." He strained his eyes to see a white hat and red pack slip in front of Ice King, whose back was to the tree house.

"Should we go check it out?" Jake, slightly puzzled at Finn's excited expression, asked.

"Why the math not?! Maybe that something's in trouble!" Finn exclaimed, really eager to go fight Ice King. Jake ran towards the nearest door, which lead outside, but not to the ground.

"Finn, grab my feet, and I'll lower you down." Finn was just finishing getting his pack and sword, and grabbed on to Jake's hind feet. Jake used his stretchy powers to stretch Finn safely down on the ground, and the rest of his body following after.

They laughed and fist pumped, until a painful cry was heard.

The something was flung back on the ground hard. Ice King must of hit it.

Finn ran up to the thing, and rolled it over. "J-Jake…?" Finn said awkwardly, "Its not a thing. it's a…girl."

The girl was knocked unconscious, but still alive. Finn looked at her. She had a white hat similar to his, but with flopped over short 'ears', and didn't cover her neck, with some wavy, dirty blonde-brown hair flowed out from the right side. A pack a lot like his, but coloured different, a peachy red shirt that went past her elbow, but not to her wrists.

Red shorts that we're a bit wider then her leg. He felt really awkward about looking at her shorts, and he noticed shoes that looked like his… but a crimson color and socks that didn't bulge over the sides, but ankle height. He stood and backed up, and noticed a crimson sword laying on the ground.

Finn was in dead shock. He completely forgot about the Ice King, until he was almost shocked by one of his ice bolts.

"Finn?! Stay away from the girl. She's my fight!" Ice King yelled gruffly, fumed with anger.

"Ice King! Leave her alone! She's really jacked up, so now you're my fight!" Finn ran and jumped up at the Ice King, with a yell, and kicked him in the head, knocking his crown off.

"NO! My crown!" Ice King was then suddenly thrown by Jake towards the Ice Kingdom, his crown following after.

Finn and Jake panted in exhaustion, and went to tend to the girl. "Hey, Jake… She looks a lot like me…Could she be a-"

"Maybe she's one of those fish people" Jake interrupted. "No, look. She's go no gills 'cause her hat doesn't pass her neck like mine does" Finn added.

Finn looked at Jake with a serious look…

"She's a…human"

* * *

The girl slowly opened her eyes, to see herself laying in a bed. She sat up, and grunted in pain, grasping her forehead. She realized her hat was not on, and noticed the hat on a bedside table. She grabbed it slipped it on her head.

"Where…Am I?" she wondered. She looked on the right side of the bed, seeing her pack on the floor. "Josh? Are you alright?"

A small, wolf like dog crawled out, and stretched himself back to his normal size. "Yeah… I'm fine…" Josh was like Jake, with stretchy powers, but a different species. "Are you alright, Kierra?"

"My head hurts… But I haven't the slightest idea where I am.." she replied. "Neither do I…." Josh added.

A creak sound came from the door, and she looked to see a boy, with a hat almost like hers.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" Finn asked cautiously. Kierra looked at him awkwardly, "Who.. Are you?" she questioned.

"I'm Finn. Adventurer and hero of Ooo" he said with confidence. "And you are?" he added. "I'm Kierra. I'm an adventurer, but I come from a different land" she said.

"Where from?" Finn asked. "I….I don't exactly remember. Ice King really messed by head up.." she said, holding her forehead with both hands.

"YOU know the Ice King?" Finn jumped. "Yeah, he always tries to steal princesses from where I'm from."

Finn stared blankly at the floor, and looked up at her, "He does the exact same thing here. He really wants to capture all the princesses in Ooo… He ends up failing though!" he laughed.

Kierra joined in the laughter, and Jake walked in, and noticed Josh. Jake ran to the bedside.

"Who are you..?" Jake looked at the dog with squinted eyes. Josh just blinked, "I'm Josh..". Jake huffed and glanced at Finn.

"It's ok, dude. Its Kierra's friend" Finn grinned weakly at Kierra. "Yeah. He wouldn't hurt you" she smiled. "Urgh, hey Josh? Can you grab my sword? I wanna see if its damaged or not.".

"Sure thing." He stretched his arm and handed it to her. "Whoa! You're a magic dog?" Jake asked surprised. "Yeah, so?". Jake stretched his arms and flailed them around while saying, "I'm a magic dog too, dude!".

Josh grinned, "Rad!". Jake and Josh extended their arms and gave each other a double high five.

Finn shuffled his feet, "So…Uh…" he took an awkward glance at Kierra, who was studying her sword for any damages. "You must be hungry. You we're knocked out for three days."

Kierra's face lit up with shock, "Three days?!" she gasped.

Finn jumped back, startled by her sudden reaction, which caused him to fall backwards to the floor. Kierra jumped up and grasped his shirt and pulled him close to her face. "Do you realize how much danger my homeland could be in?!"

Finn's cheeks flushed red; he'd never been this close to a girl before, especially which such roughness. He stuttered, " I-I'm sorry.. I should of w-waken you..".

Kierra lightly let go of his shirt, and sighed, "I'm sorry… I overreact too much…" She could tell his discomfort, it was literally plain on his face.

Finn flattened the crinkled shirt, as his face color returned to normal. He looked at Kierra, who was hunched over against the wall-her head resting on her knees. He could hear quiet sobbing, and he rushed to her side.

He had no idea what to say, but a simple, "Its alright… Just don't cry.." he lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

Kierra looked up surprised. He gave a warm smile, and she smiled lightly back, wiping the tears from her face. "I know we don't know each other very much but.." she placed her hand on his, which was still on her shoulder, " I think we'll be very good friends…" she finished with a glance.

Kierra got up and looked around, and looked at the pudgy dog by Finn, "Jake, right?" she said, and Jake nodded. "Ya mind telling me where the bathroom is?"

"Down the stairs, to the left" Jake said as he stretched his arms in the direction it was.

As Kierra left, and Josh passed out on the bed, Jake looked at Finn with a teasing expression on his face. Finn's cheeks we're a bright red, as he knew what he meant.

"Looks like you got yourself a new lady friend.." Jake said obnoxiously, his eyebrows flicking up and down.

Finn looked at him with embarrassment, and replied, "Shut the math up…"

* * *

First chapter story written :D The rating will change depending on the chapter's scenes.


	2. Chapter 2-Gaining Memories

The Girl With The Crimson Sword

Chapter Two

_**Kierra P.O.V**_

As I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed Finn and Jake outside. Finn was punching Jake's paws, which were stretched out into big mitts. Being curious, I ran outside and greeted them, "Hey! What'cha doin'?" I asked.

Finn threw a punch at Jake's paw, and looked back to see me, "Oh! Hi, Kierra" he smiled. He ran up to me and smiled awkwardly.

Jake walked up to Finn and gave him a punch on his shoulder. "OW! Dude, what the math?!" he exclaimed.

He looked at Finn with a sly smile, and walked away, nonchalantly whistling.

Finn looked back at me, chuckling softly, "As I was _about_ to say, we we're just training. We often do it just for fun"

I giggled, and Finn's face grew red. " I bet you can't fight me.." I teased and unfolded my arms. Finn looked at me slyly, "Oh really?" he jolted his arms and locked his hands with mine.

I grunted, and pushed Finn's arms as hard as I could to try to get him to fall over. I winked at him, and shoved him to the ground.

He landed with a grunt, and I reached in to grab the top of his hat. He retaliated, and pushed my hand away. I stumbled and he jumped and tackled me.

We laughed as we rolled around on the grass. We eventually stopped rolling, and Finn was the one who pinned me.

"Gotcha!" he laughed. He had his hands clutched around my upper arms. We both looked at each other awkwardly, being in a really awkward situation.

To ease the awkward tension, he let go of my arms, and stood up quickly. He immediately turned his head away from me, his cheeks as red as a sunburn.

I flicked my hair out of the way, and patted his back, "You aren't half bad.. I'm still better!" I teased.

_**End of P.O.V**_

Finn looked at Kierra with a little annoyed expression on his face. She walked away and kicked some stones into a small puddle of water.

Finn tucked pieces of his hair into his hat and sighed.

He slouched, and Jake stretched over to him. "You got takin' down by a girl, bro!" He smirked. Finn looked at Jake. "It isn't that", he spoke, " It's just she's…" he slumped down to the ground and sighed and stared at her.

"I know what's up, dude." he said as he sat beside Finn, patting his shoulder. "Did I tell you about 'The Birds and the Bees'?"

Finn looked at him with a shocked and super embarrassed expression, "Y-Yes! I though we swore to NEVER speak of that again!' he retorted and slapped Jake in the jowls.

Jake grasped his muzzle and snorted, followed by a laugh. "Sorry dude!". Finn looked away from Jake, still watching Kierra, who was sitting on a large rock with an odd expression on her face.

Finn got up and ran over to her. She meekly looked back to Finn, and looked away into the distance. Finn scuffed his foot on the patch of grass.

"Its so different here." Kierra said to break the silence. Finn looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, its not too different, but everything seems so… opposite. The only thing I can remember is that there are no humans where I came from… You're the first human I've ever met," she explained.

"Well.. You're the first human _I_ ever met.. I guess we're even," Finn said.

"Wait, you're a human, right?" she asked.

"There's nothing on me that isn't human… Is there?" he said. "Well, your hat reminds me of those _Hyoomen _fish people…," she replied, "Could I.. take your hat off to make sure?"

Finn's face went bright red, and nodded reluctantly. Kierra reached her arm up and grabbed one of the nubs on his hat. Just before she pulled, something caught her eye in the distance. She let go of his hat and stared.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What's _that?" _Kierra said, squinting her eyes.

Finn, wide eyed, loudly said "Its a Fire dragon!" He quickly grabbed his father's sword from the hatch on his pack, standing righteously in front of Kierra.

Kierra frantically looked for her pack, then realized in was in Finn's room, where Josh still lay asleep.

"Josh!" she called out, "JOSH!". Josh fluttered his eyes then awoke, "Huh? What?".

Kierra placed her hands on her hips, "Globbit, Josh! Are you dead?! Can you please get my pack?!"

Josh, still in a dazed semi sleep, got her pack and stretched himself to her. "You needed this..?" he said in a slurred tone.

She nodded her head and took her pack, and grabbed the crimson sword from the hatch.

She exclaimed a battle cry, as she helped Finn and Jake with fighting the dragon.

Josh stood there, wobbly until a sudden burst of fire nearly hit him, instantly waking him up fully. "Whoa!" he shrieked. He then fully noticed the dragon, and immediately joined in.

Josh stretched up to Jake, who was holding the dragon by one of it's horns. Josh quickly took the other one, pulling back along with him and Jake's strength.

Finn and Kierra stood side by side, eyeing each other until they signalled to each other in their eyes the killing blow to the dragon.

But suddenly, the dragon flung Jake off it's head, and Josh merely hanging on. Josh quickly stretched his tail out into a large net of some sort, catching Jake safely.

The dragon shrieked and cast fireballs into the air, making it rain fire.

Josh finally decided to give the final blow to the dragon, by snapping it's neck.

A fireball landed on Finn's head, setting parts of his hat aflame. He looked up sheepishly, and scrambled to take his hat off. He kept touching parts of his hat where it was torched.

He eventually just pulled it off quick, exposing his blonde hair. He threw his hat to the ground, where a puddle of water just happened to be there.

Kierra looked down at Finn's burnt hat, and slowly looked up to see Finn- this time without a hat.

He panted tiredly, and looked back at Kierra, whose cheeks were a small shade of pink. He looked at her confused, until he looked at locks of his hair just hanging over his right eye. '_Oh… '_ he said to himself.

Kierra noticed her face was strangely warm, and struggled to hide it, "S-Sorry 'bout that, dude.. I didn't realized I would act like this if I had of took your hat off before. You just look…kinda.. cute without your hat..", she said, hiding the embarrassment that shows on her face.

He looked at her. No one had ever told him such a compliment- aside from LSP, who called him 'hot'.

Finn looked at her with crimson cheeks, "Well, at least you know I'm human. See?", he said as he flicked his shoulder length hair out of the way of his neck.

Kierra couldn't do anything but just simply nod. Eventually she spoke, "Wh..What about your hat? Its ruined," she stated bluntly.

Finn shrugged and placed an arm around her shoulder, "I got extras in the tree house, and hey… You look like you hurt yourself," he said, gesturing to her ankle with a burn on it from the fire balls.

"Its no big deal, Finn," she said, "I've had broken limbs before. I'm sure I'll survive a little burn."

"Even if, I don't want anything to cause harm. Burns take a massive long time to heal, dude," he said, removing his arm from her shoulder. "I'll take you to the Candy Kingdom, PB might help with that." he finished.

"PB?" she said in confusion.

"Princess Bubblegum. She's a friend of mine. She's the most regal leader of Ooo." he said, acknowledging his knowledge.

"Oh, the only princess I know of from my land is named… Uh… Oh Dang it!" Kierra exclaimed angrily. "I seriously want to kill Ice King for messing the math out of my memory…" she shrugged sadly.

Finn looked at her with sad eyes. He couldn't stand seeing Kierra in such a state of sadness. But also he couldn't lay a finger on why he cared for her so much. Is it because she's human? Or is it…

"Finn! Are you there?" she said waving a hand over his face. Finn looked at her surprised, "Whoa! Sorry 'bout that." he said, embarrassed.

Kierra blushed from his little embarrassed look. She walked towards the tree house, "You should probably get a new hat on. Its getting kinda awkward looking at you like this. I'm used to seeing you with it." she said.

_Though, I actually like him looking like this_, she blushed to her thought.

**Finn P.O.V**

After I finished getting a new hat, Kierra, Jake, Josh and I started for the Candy Kingdom. I took my time to show Kierra all the radical stuff about Ooo, after all, she was knew to Ooo.

"Finn…", she said, "Ooo is so math. One of the most awesome places I've seen ever."

"What about that time I showed you that rainbow making waterfall back where we live?" Josh stated nostalgically.

"I gotta admit, that was cool also. But Ooo reminds me of… home", she replied with anxiousness.

"Hey look", I said, "There's Peebles castle."

I noticed Kierra snicker, "What?", I asked.

"Oh nothing, PEEBLES!" she bursted out laughing.

I chuckled sarcastically, "Heh, funny.." I looked down at my feet with pure humiliation. Why had I said that? I mean, I know its my nickname I gave to PB, but I normally say it around PB and Jake. Oh well, I'll eventually grow out of that junk.

**End Of P.O.V**

Finn started down the candy pathway with Kierra and the two new found buddies. Jake and Josh were always joking around with their stretchy powers on Finn and Kierra.

"This pathway is made of CANDY?" Kierra stared in awe.

"Everything is made of candy, you silly" Princess Bubblegum started down the stairs of her castle. "Oh, hello. Who's your friend, Finn?", she asked.

"Hey, PB. This is Kierra… We found her fighting with the Ice King three days ago, and she got bunked up, so we took care of her. She can't remember where she's from, and she's kinda hurt", he said quickly, then pointing to her burnt ankle.

Kierra smiled innocently at Bubblegum, who was quite amused by Finn's speed talk. "Anyway, I'll go get Dr. Ice Cream. She's the castle doctor.", she stated towards Kierra.

Everyone started for the castle door. Kierra groped her hands around the handles on the door, and flung them open. "Woaahhh…." she said in amazement.

"Like what you see?" PB stated and patted Kierra on the shoulder. "Prince- I mean PB, this castle is AMAZING!" she exclaimed.

"You haven't seen a castle before?", PB asked, confused.

"Oh glob yes. I just can't picture it in my head of Princess Toffee's castl- OH MY GLOB! Princess Toffee!", she yelled in amazement, "I remembered her name!" She fell to her knees, hunched over, sobbing under her breath. "Princess…Toffee.." she said softly and sadly.

"Princess Toffee!? You know her?", jumped PB, "She's my cousin I haven't seen in _years_!"

Kierra widened her eyes, the tears flickered away, "Th-Then you must know where I'm from then! PT lives there along with me and Josh!" she stuttered.

* * *

_**/LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL Cliff-hanger! I'll be starting Chapter 3 ASAP!/**_


	3. Chapter 3- That's A First

**_The Girl With The Crimson Sword_**

**_Chapter Three_**

"Oh boy, I've made things awkward," PB said, blushing with embarrassment, "I haven't exactly seen Toffee since 10 years ago. The memory of your homeland is gone, I'm sorry.."

Kierra stood there in disbelief, "Oh come on, if you remember her name then why is it so difficult to remember my land?" she asked, in irritation.

"The mind is a very mysterio-"

"I don't care about all of this science-y junk!" Kierra cut Bubblegum off with a raspy angered voice, "I just wanna go home!" Kierra stormed out of the castle, completely forgetting about her appointment with Dr. Ice Cream. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, disappearing into the distance, out of Finn's view.

Finn looked in utter shock. He had never heard Kierra this angry before.

Josh flickered his heterochromatic eyes to Finn. "Jeez. I know what your thinking," said Josh, "I've never seen Kierra this upset in my 14 dog years I've been with her. Should we follow her?" he asked.

"Yeah.. Jake come on. Josh, you can get in my pack if you'd like" Finn spoke, still stunned by Kierra's actions.

Josh nodded, shrunk down and hopped into Finn's pack, and they started out the castle door. Finn looked back at PB, who was looking at Finn worrily. He gave her a cold look, and ran out the door.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon of Ooo, and Kierra sat among a rock, cutting a piece of wood with her knife. She looked off into the now dim light of the sun, and sighed deeply, '_Gosh how I miss home.._' she muttered under her breath.

In the woods behind her, the sound of twigs breaking caught Kierra's attention. She jolted her head back to see a small, fiery cat like animal. "Wait a minute… Flambo?!' she exclaimed.

The flambit looked toward her, "Great Grod, well if it isn't Kierra, how yous been?" he said, jumping up on the rock and sitting beside her. "I haven't seen yous since yous visited the Fire Kingdom."

Kierra chuckled warmly, "I've been well" she said softly.

"What'cha doin' 'ere in Ooo?", Flambo said, "Did yous stop by to see me?"

Kierra shook her head, "No, but I've accidentally got myself lost here, and Ice King bent up my memory of my homeland.."

"Then Finn must've helped yous, didn't he?" the flambit said, jumping on her shoulder.

Kierra perked up, "You know him?"

Flambo nodded, "We've known each other for quite the time. He used to go out with the Flame Princess. Man, that never worked out well" he said rolling his beady eyes.

"So he's… Not… Dating anyone?" she said, pink cheeks began to form. Flambo shook his head.

"Ohh, I see what's goin' on 'ere. Yous like him," he said, nudging her hat.

"What!? NO," she said, emphasising the 'no'. "What I meant was, he should have a girlfriend. I mean he's, cool, funny… and… cute…" she continued into a daydream, then jumped out, "Oh my GROD!", she exclaimed, pulling down on her hat, "I think I do like him!"

Her face grew red and pulsing when she looked back to see Finn, standing there with an astonished, crimson cheeked look. Finn looked at her with the most embarrassed face.

"Oh… Did you hear all that?.." she muttered. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"Well, I'm outta 'ere," said Flambo, darting off toward the Fire Kingdom.

Jake reached into Finn's pack and dragged out Josh, who flopped on his side after he grew back to his normal size.

"F-Finn?" she said nervously. Finn dropped his pack on the ground and walked quickly over to her, then grabbing her by the wrist, and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Jake and Josh looked at each other surprisingly. "That's a first.." whispered Jake. "Tier 2, baby!" replied Josh quietly.

After a minute, the two broke the kiss. "Umm… Whoops," said Finn, quickly removing his hand from her wrist, and face blushing madly.

"No.. Wait..," Kierra said. She walked up to him and placed her hands on the back of his hat, pulling backward and letting it rest on his shoulders, exposing his hair yet again, which intrigued Kierra.

She went in again and kissed him back, which surprised him insanely. He only saw this tomboy of a girl, which he did happen to fall in love with,and later, share his first _real_ kiss. No burning and nuclear destruction that FP nearly caused.

After Kierra broke the kiss, and Finn looking light headed and above the clouds, Ice King was watching them in the bushes, "So, she's fallen for the 'hero of Ooo'? Well, killing two is better than one.." Ice King muttered, wiggling his fingers creating an icy cloud with shards of Ice piercing through.

* * *

_**Oh how I LOVE cliff-hangers! Sorry it's such a short chapter, the next one might be much longer than this though. Stay tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Fallout

The Girl With The Crimson Sword

Chapter Four

There was a long, solid silence and the four walked home. Well, Jake and Josh were passed out in Finn and Kierra's packs, so technically the duo.

Kierra kept her arms tight behind her back, without even taking a glance at Finn. She had this awkward feeling after what had happened 11 minutes ago.

It was dark out, and a cold breeze hovered across Ooo. It was unusual, as it is normally warm every night.

Finn finally gave the courage to talk, "So.. Did that kiss really.. mean anything..?". Kierra walked in silence, until she said bluntly, "I.. I don't know. I just.."

Finn suddenly stopped, and slowly pulled out his sword from the band on the side of his pack.

"What's wrong, Finn?", she said quietly. "I can sense danger.. Kingly danger.." he replied. "Kingly? You don't mean… Oh not that dumb butt!" Kierra exclaimed. "Shh!", he hushed softly.

His posture slowly erected, as he looked around above him. "Hmm.. Weird," he said.

"_HEY_, Finny…"

The sudden voice of none other than Marceline, made Finn shriek and fall to the ground. Kierra looked up in shock as the pale vampire laughed hysterically.

"Oh calm down, weenies. I love a good scare," Marcy said as she poked Finn, who looked at her with pure annoyance. Marceline blew a piece of hair out of her face, and looked at Kierra, "Oh. Who's this Finn?", she asked.

"This is Kierra," replied Finn, "She isn't from here, though." Marceline hovered around her, playing with the flopped ears on the side of her hat. Kierra stood there with arms folded, a little embarrassed by Marcy's actions.

"Whoa, dude. Is she human?", the vampire asked. "Of course I am, heh. Why wouldn't I be?", said Kierra. Being her unusual nervousness around Marceline, Josh immediately awoke and jumped out of her pack, growling, until he saw the slender vampire.

Josh's jaw dropped, and he stared.

Marceline immediately noticed. "Who's the dog?", she asked, a bit confused by Josh's unnatural stare. Kierra walked up to him and poked his head, but he let out a lustful sigh, and fell on his back. "Urgh, Josh doesn't normally act like this around vampires. He's usually a big 'scaredy cat'," Kierra said.

Out of nowhere, Josh muttered out, "She's _HOT_.." Josh then immediately shrunk down with embarrassment, blushing madly as he crawled into Kierra's pack.

"Josh? Hmm. Cute little fella, but I'm not into dogs. But…" Marceline reached in Kierra's pack, pulling Josh out. "Hey there, Joshie..," she taunted with a smooth voice.

Josh, wide eyed and blushing, gulped nervously, "H-He-Hey…" She trailed her index finger along his ears and cheeks, "You look like a really strong boy…" she said with faux meaning. "Come with me.. And I'll show you a _wild_ time…..," she whispered softly into his ear.

This made Josh go wild with love, which soon after he fainted. Marceline placed him in Kierra's pack and began rolling in the air, cackling madly.

Kierra started puckering her face, but she couldn't help but laugh along with Marcy. Then followed Finn.

Out of nowhere, the white clouds drew dreary, then lightning bolts of blue shot out of the clouds. Mad cackling ensued, and the quintet looked above. Ice King.

"What do you want, Simon?!", exclaimed Finn. "Simon..?", whispered Kierra, confused. "I'll explain later," Finn replied.

"I want the girl! She has donked up my life! Like you did, Finn," Ice king yelled rapidly. He formed bolts of ice lightning in his hands, and shot them towards the five. Marceline flew up and tried to shove his crown off, but he retorted with an icicle to her back.

Marceline hissed in pain. Her back had been stabbed by the icicle, going through her, causing her to fall from her flight, blood floating just behind her. She landed with a hard thud, motionless.

"Marceline!", Finn yelled with a struggled voice. He ran up to her, held her in his arms. She was not dead, though just barely. "Unh.. Finn…," she said weakly.

Finn stared at her with blank, tear stained eyes. The overall rush of anger Finn withheld caused him to yell in anger, draw his sword, and throw it at the Ice King, barely missing his head, but not the crown.

Ice King fell from the sky, with an awkward noise of pain, and stood up. Finn yelled, and hooked Ice King in his grasp, by the neck. He pressed hard down on Ice King's neck, choking him violently. "Finn! Stop!", yelled Kierra, pulling at Finn's shirt, trying to tear him off.

Finn held his grasp, as the neck skin around Simon began to grow purple. Kierra pulled hard, and ripped Finn off him, and he landed on Kierra. She had him clenched in her arms, one leg wrapped around his waist, the other to keep him down. Finn struggled hard, as the lust of anger began to drain. She hugged him tight, "Please, Finn.. Don't kill him! I know how much he deserves to, but I don't want to know you as Finn the killer.."

That remark made Finn realize. His stiffened body began to relax. He panted softly, and stared at Ice King, with his regained crown. "Get.. The HELL out of here," Finn said tiredly, "I don't want to see you ever again, Simon.. Or.. You will die.."

Ice King scoffed, and flew off. "One day, kid..", Ice King muttered under his breath.

Finn stood up, and Kierra hugged him tight, "You did the right thing, Finn…" The sudden warm hug made Finn blush, hugging her back. He then heard quiet sobbing. Kierra looked over to see Josh weeping over Marceline's body.

Finn walked over shakily, and looked down. Marceline was paler than her normal self….and colder. "Oh, Marceline…", Finn slumped to his knees, placing his hands on his legs, hunching over.

Kierra stood there, arms folded neatly, using her fringe to cover her sad eyes. Jake looked down with pity, covering everyone with his umbrella hand from the cold snow that Ice King left behind.

**Overdramatic, no? I like it. **

**Will Marceline recover?**

…**.Or die…?**

**Find out in Chapter 5! :3**


	5. Chapter 5- Desperate Measures

The Girl With The Crimson Sword

Chapter Five

Desperate Measures

Weeks after Marceline's near death, Finn and Kierra were heading over towards Marcy's house.

"We haven't seen her in a while," remarked Finn, "I can't wait to see her." Kierra nodded in agreement, and grasped his hand. The two had grown closer since they've met, although, they've never shared a kiss since Marceline's ordeal. Finn decided that will change when the time comes.

With three knocks, they heard a muffled, "Come in!"

Finn stepped in, following Kierra, noticing Marcy on her rock solid couch. She was too weak to fly, and a large band of bandage wrapped around her mid section.

"How are you feeling, Marceline?", Kierra asked, clasping her hands together. "Stupid," Marceline barked, "I hate lying down."

"I, heh, brought you something," Finn said, handing her a bouquet of red flowers. "Awe, thanks Finny," Marceline beamed. She used one of her fangs, and the red color began to drain from the flowers, now a dull gray. "I knew you would do that," Kierra spoke, and giggled.

There was a long silence, and a foot scuff from Finn, before he said, "Well, we just came by to see how you were doing, so.."

"No it's okay, Finn. I'm tired. I wasn't really expecting company," Marcy replied, "You can leave." Finn nodded and waved goodbye, "See ya later, Mar-Mar," he said, walking out of the door. Kierra looked at her and smiled, "See you."

Marceline waved as Kierra left. She hunched over, and fell to sleep.

* * *

It was late, and Finn arranged a small date with Kierra on a cliff, were the clouds beamed orange-yellow, and the shining waters of a shallow bay crashed against it.

They sat there, watching the sunset, both of their hats rested on their shoulders, their hair flowing in the wind.

"Wow, Finn," Kierra blushed," This place is so …math..." Finn's hand drew closer to her, and his finger tips just touched the side of her hand.

"H-hey, um, K.. Kierra?", he stuttered. "Yea?" she said, turning her head, then being surprised by lips pressing against hers. She pulled back a little, then gave in and kissed him back. It felt like it lasted forever.

The kissing grew more passionate every passing second. Finn began leaning more toward her, then eventually got her laying on her back. He was pinning her, really. The way he kissed her felt right, a strong warmth built within him. He loved her and he knew it well…. But the warmth was… strange.

After a few minutes, they broke. He stared at her, in the same position they were in, blushing hard. Kierra looked up. "Wow, that was something," she said softly, blushing. "I..I… I don't know what came over me.. That was radical," he admitted.

Finn flopped over on his back, and stared up to the sky. It was already dark out, and the stars twinkled in the midnight blue sky. "This is perfect.. I don't want this to ever end," Finn said.

"…Kierra?"

He looked over at her, and she was fast asleep. He stared at her, then a soft smile drew across his face. He snuggled closer to her, holding her in an embrace, shutting his eyes, to soon find himself asleep as well.

_Finn walked around in this hazy environment, when he realized he was in a lucid dream. "Wow, math," he said, looking around," This is almost like Ooo."_

_He wandered close to his tree-house, then walked in, "Hello?", he called out, "Anybody here?"_

"_Jake? Josh? Beemo? Kierra? Hellooo?"_

"_Hey there, Finn.." he heard a smooth voice call him. He looked behind him to see Kierra in just undergarments, without her hat. He stepped back and hit a wall. "I ,uh, Whaa?", he mumbled, blushing furiously._

_She stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his chest, smiling at him sexily. She had pulled his hat down on his shoulders, his hair exposed. He looked at her, highly intrigued. She moved into kiss him.. Until.._

"WHAAH!", Finn exclaimed with a voice crack as he awoke. He covered his mouth hoping Kierra had not woken up. He looked at her and breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew.. Just a dream," he whispered. He was blushing madly. He had never had a dream like that before.

He tried laying back down and going to sleep, but some awkward sensation he felt 'downwards'. He sat up, and rubbed his head. He looked down, and gasped. He had never seen something like that in his life.

**CLIFFHANGER? YES.**

**So, yeah. You're probably know what's gonna happen next. I've never actually wrote this kinda stuff before, so.. It might suck. And I felt kinda weird writing that dream out too. It was so awkward for me XD**


	6. Chapter 6- Awakened Feelings

The Girl With The Crimson Sword

Chapter Six

Awakened Feelings

Finn couldn't process in his head what was happening to him. His crotch was.. standing, apparently.

He breathed quickly, frightened on what was happening.

He then remembered Jake telling him about if this stuff happens. It was either to think of something weird, or.. He really didn't pay attention to the second part..

"Think of something weird… Think of something weird," he told himself. "Fat babies.. Fat babies…"

He imagined himself as a fat baby, which made him snicker, "Heh.. Fat Finn.." But then, the image of Kierra in his dream came into his mind. He felt his crotch throb weirdly. "Gah… Oh no," he said softly. He pulled his legs closer to him, hugging his legs with his arms, hoping it would go away.

The sudden hug of his legs made him shiver for no reason. The pressure against his 'thing' made him shudder. He loosened his legs forward, still not letting go of his legs. He stared down at it, with the most ridiculous face. He took one hand and poked the tip of his standing crotch. His eyes widened as the sudden burst of an intense feeling coursed through him, which caused him to let out a short groan.

He blinked slowly, his cheeks lightly reddened. "Wh…Whoa..", he panted softly. He looked back at Kierra, hoping she was still asleep. Luckily, she was.

He remembered he had taken his pack with him. He dragged it over, and opened it. He took out his sweater, and placed it around her. He stood up, and took off his hat completely, covering whatever it was that was standing, and walking away.

He didn't go very far, but enough so that no one would.. hear him. He plopped down by a large tree, then began examining whatever it was. He put his hat down, then took his hand, and rubbed the thing. He gasped loudly as the strange feeling came back…. But he liked it.

He did it a bit faster, but the feeling wasn't enough for him. Red faced, he rolled his shorts down, as the pleasurable feeling of it rolling over his erection, made him moan softly. Then he saw it.

It was lightly red, standing, and throbbing madly. He forgot the word for it, but out of a sexual reaction, he took his hand, and grasped it. The sudden grip made Finn groan loud. He was completely inexperienced in all of this, but he began to move his hand along his shaft.

A new rush of pleasure with this feeling made him moan. He moved his hand faster along his boner, overwhelmed by this newfound feeling. The feeling made him rest his back on the tree, head up slightly, as he kept rubbing his erection even harder. The thought of Kierra in his dream returned, which made him go faster. The pleasurable feeling made him moan loudly.

The feeling began to deteriorate, which frustrated Finn. He took his other hand, and done the same thing. The intense pleasure returned, full throttle. He moaned madly, pulling his hands up and down on his boner. He felt a burning sensation within his groin, and he then proceeded to use one hand, "I.. I'm gonna…", he groaned.

The burning stopped, then an extreme feeling went through his cock, which made him moan loudly, "KIERRA!.." A thick ribbon of white escalated out of the tip of his boner. It throbbed a few times after it finished. Finn slowly threw his hand to the ground, as his erection began to flaccid, panting tiredly. He was strangely exhausted.

"Finn! Where are you?! Are you ok?!" He heard a familiar voice call him. Kierra. He began to panic. He pulled his shorts up, and tiredly ran away from the mess of white, hoping she'd find him elsewhere.

He heard her gaining closer to him. He was far enough away from the embarrassing thing that happened. He just stood there, his legs though went weak, still exhausted from the ordeal. He then realized he forgot his hat. "Oh Glob..", he muttered angrily.

"There you are!", Kierra said, noticing him on all fours. "Whoa, what happened?", she said. He had to think up an excuse, "I um, heard something that woke me up, and uh, went to investigate, then a um.. troll came and tried to fight with me, and he stole me hat.." He looked at her with so much guilt, but it was too dark for her to tell.

"He must've gotten away when I heard you call my name strangely. Oh well," she said, "You look really tired.." She held out her hand, and pulled him up by his wrist.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

She smiled, "It's okay. Lets just go back to the cliff and sleep again." His eyes widened, "Why don't we go back to the tree-house," he said, trying to avoid the cliff, "It's starting to get cold."

Kierra nodded, "But get your pack first. You almost forgot it," she said. He ran over, and quickly put his sweater in his pack. He ran back to her side, holding his pack straps with his hands, literally trying not to hold her hand, because of the reason what happened.

After a few minutes, they got back to the tree-house. Jake was asleep in his bed, snoring madly. Finn and Kierra entered the room, and Finn dropped his pack. "I-I'll be right back," he said, running to the bathroom.

He turned on the water, and splashed his hands with water, hoping to get rid of it. He placed his hands on the side of the sink, and stared into the mirror, then got a vision of himself doing the thing. He gasped and stepped back. "Ugh, maybe a night's rest will help me…''

…**. OMG. I actually… wrote that… O.O**

**God… I hope its ok though. I never wrote that ever in my life. I feel so.. guilty… ****K**


	7. Chapter 7- Truth

The Girl With The Crimson Sword

Chapter Seven

Truth

After that dreadful, but satisfying night, Finn woke up in his bed, holding his forehead. He replaced his hat before he retired to bed, and he realized it. He yawned and looked around.

He noticed Kierra sleeping on one of the spare beds, as Jake and Josh slept away in one of the drawers where Jake slept, but not together. Finn was still distraught on what he had done. Every little noise was getting to him. To him he still thought he was alone in the woods, doing what he thought was shameful, but so good.

He got up, put on his everyday shorts and t-shirt, and slid down the latter to where Beemo was powered down. He plopped down on the couch, and stared blankly at the tree-house wall, thinking intently.

_Should I spill the beans and tell her what really happened, or keep it a secret for Glob knows how long?, _he thought. He blushed to the thought as well, thinking of how she'd react if he told Kierra. How embarrassing it would be.

"What's wrong, Finn?" He heard a computer voice tell him. "Oh, hey Beemo…", Finn trailed off, "I just got lots of junk on my mind…"

"Care to tell me?', the console asked, plopping down on the table. Finn blushed heavily, "N-No, It's kinda really personal… Plus, you'd be messed up.." Finn continued to stare, trailing his eyes to the window. Beemo shrugged, and walked off.

"Uhn.. Finn…". He heard a tired voice call him. "Finn, what are you doing awake?", Kierra said. He looked at her. She was wearing one of his spare PJ's, and also hatless. He blushed, "Uh.. I had a rough night," he replied nervously, turning his head away from her, "S-So I just got up…"

She rubbed her eyes, "Is something bothering you? You look like you've done something wrong.." She side down the ladder, and aimlessly walked up to him, sitting down by him. He pulled his legs off the floor, and hugged them with his arms. He looked at her with guilt, she knew something was up. "Tell me, Finn. It's ok," she reassured him.

"I-uh, no.. It would make you hate me.." He rested his head on his knees, hugging his legs tighter, he was really desperate to tell her. "I can't hate you, Finn. No matter what, just tell me.." She smiled at him, and stared him down. She wanted to know badly, why he was acting so… strange…

He let out a shaky sigh, and looked up at her. He inhaled, "Ok.. So.. Here's what happened…"

He laid back, holding his legs, and spoke. "You know how I said something woke me up, and a troll stole my hat?"

She nodded in response. "Well… None of that was true… You see.. When I fell to sleep.. I had a really, really pervy dream of you… And when I woke up, my uh," he gestured to between his legs, "was.. standing. And I didn't know what to do.. So I walked off.. And sat down by a tree to see what it really was. So I-"

Kierra outburst laughing, "You mean you had a pervy dream of me, and you suddenly woke up with an erection, because of me?" He looked at her. It's like she knew all along. "Finn, It's ok. It's normal to guys to get that. Josh told me all about it, and trust me, you don't know how embarrassed I was hearing him say that stuff."

"I… I'm sorry," he said, his face as crimson red as ever. "To think Jake would'a told ya about it.." She leaned close to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I was a little worried when you were making a guilty face. And.. I didn't know you could think of me in that way, either," her face began to redden as well.

Finn shyly opened his arms, for a hug, "Sorry, for worrying you, heh.." She jumped and closed her embrace around him.

"Well, well. Nice to see you two awake!", Josh stretched down from atop the ladder. "How long have you guys been up?" Finn's eyes widened with pure fear. What if Josh heard all of that? _Glob_, he thought, _I'm __dead.. _"Oh, not long. I heard Finn wake up and I came down here to see why," Kierra explained, trying to avoid Finn from being caught. Josh yawned, "Well… I'm headin' back to bed.. I'll catch up with ya's later. I'll sleep in your bed, if that's ok, Finn," Josh asked.

Finn nodded, and watched intently as Josh stretched back up the ladder. He exhaled hard, shrugging into the couch. "_That_ was close.. I was hoping he didn't hear all of that junk," Finn said. Kierra patted his shoulder, and began to yawn. She shrugged down and laid her head on Finn's stomach. She looked at him, smiling tiredly.

Finn looked at her, wide eyed and blushing again. He began to get that feeling again. "Aggh, NO!", he exclaimed. Kierra sat up quick as Finn hugged his legs, muttering unsettling words so he wouldn't have to endure that over again.

"Whoa, what's wrong?", she said. "N-Nothing.. It's gone now," he replied, slowly resting his feet on the floor. She looked at him sadly, but then began to smile, followed by a giggle, "Oh, so that dream must've really gotten to you.. Well, until you get that out of your system, I won't try really… romantic-y stuff. By that, I mean laying down close to you… And make-outs," she blushed.

Finn looked at her surprised, but then smiled. "Thanks.. Sorry.. Really.."

**Well, this was a pretty stupid chapter. Btw, all the lemon and innuendo stuff are done. All chapters from now on are rated T. **


End file.
